PJO: The Hero's Return
by AssassinOfNeptune
Summary: Percy suffers a horrible fate from a rogue Titan, and leaves the camp in despair. Years later, after the camp has been divided by war, is there a chance to bring him back? Rated T for violence. PERLIA
1. Chapter 1

**Here is new story for all you guys and gals. Hope you like it, because this idea has been screaming at me for like a year now and I think it's great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. I'm not that good yet…**

**Percy's PoV**

"Annabeth, any sign of Hyperion?"

"No Percy, stop asking me, it's getting annoying," I frowned. It's not like it's my fault we've been sitting in a tree for five hours, waiting for Hyperion, who might not even come. You see, that stupid titan broke out of his tree-prison and is terrorizing Camp Half-Blood. Chiron sent Annabeth, Katie, and I to investigate. Katie was on the ground next to the tree we were sitting in, because she can sense stuff coming like that.

"Percy, I think I feel something," Katie warned us. Annabeth got into battle mode and I drew Riptide.

"There!" Annabeth half whispered half yelled. I looked at the spot she was pointing at to see a blinding spot of light waking across the field to my left. I jumped down from the tree and helped Annabeth down. Then, the three of us advanced.

"Stay quiet, I don't feel like dying before I finish rebuilding Olympus," Annabeth whispered. Katie and I nodded in agreement and started advancing stealthily. We came to the edge of the field and Katie did some sort of odd hoot by cupping her hands together and blowing through her thumbs. I saw the grass stop moving for a second, and then all Hades broke loose. The grass wrapped around Hyperion's legs and started growing thorns.

"What the… you!" Hyperion yelled. He looked murderous, and his nostrils were flared. I walked out onto the field.

"Yep," I said popping the p. "Would you like to visit Tartarus, or become salad, because I think you would look lovely covered in leaves and carrots." He scowled and his skin caught fire, burning the grass around his legs.

"I think you need to cool off," I said, drawing a canteen from my pack. I threw the water into the air and sent it towards him. It got in his eye and the flames died for a few seconds. Katie and Annabeth took this chance to run up and attack, while I kept him busy with the water. Suddenly, he heated up and evaporated it.

"Come no, Hyperion, play fair," I said mockingly. He smirked and raised his hands. I was covered in fire. It felt like a sun burn that was repeatedly slapped with a red-hot flyswatter. I was screaming, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one. My vision went blurry, but I didn't let that stop me. Hyperion was busy laughing, so I ran up and stabbed him in the gut. This took him by surprise, so he crumpled to the ground.

"If I die, you're g-going with m-me," I said, blood leaking from my blistered mouth. I raised Riptide and slammed the blade into his head. The last thing I saw was Hyperion, Titan of the East, turn to dust. Then everything went black.

**Annabeth's PoV**

I should have helped Percy I knew I had a canteen in my pack! I just couldn't move, it was like a demigod dream. You can never control yourself. I couldn't stop crying and feeling guilty. But most of all, I felt lonely. Even carrying Percy's body into camp, where everybody was waiting, I felt alone.

"Annabeth, what happened?"

"Did you kill Hyperion?"

"Is that Percy?" I got mad.

"OF COURSE IT'S PERCY, YOU IDIOTS! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE? JUST SHUT UP AND PREPARE A SHROUD, NOW!" I screamed. Everybody ran off, probably terrified, or even more likely, in shock. Nobody ever thought Percy would die so soon, especially not like this. I put Percy's body on my bunk and cried my eyes out. When I could finally stop sobbing long enough to speak, I prayed.

"Mom, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, anybody who is listening. I know not all of you liked Percy, but he was your savior. He was there when nobody else was. I hope your happy now, mom. I'm not with Percy anymore! Are you happy now?" I screamed, tears running down my face. "I hope you pay, Hyperion! I hope you rot in the deepest depths of Tartarus, so deep that you couldn't get out in billions of years! I hope you fade into nothing, and suffer the most painful experiences ever imagined. Poseidon, I'm sorry for your loss. Percy was a great guy, and I wish that stupid titan hadn't ruined his life. If there's a god or goddess of irony, I hope they rot too, because a son of Poseidon burning to death? I-I… I…" I couldn't finish. I just lay down next to Percy's body and cried. I never felt so alone. Soon, I fell asleep.

**Chiron's PoV**

I had seen many heroes suffer painful deaths in my day, but what Katie told me was just awful. Never had I heard of a son of Poseidon who was burnt to death. It was the irony that made it worse. Even I cried over the loss of Percy's death, and Katie was a wreck too. She kept saying stuff like, "I should've helped, I was five feet away!" and "I'm such a bad friend, I can't believe I didn't even move!" The entire camp was depressed because the loss of their hero had really hit them hard. Especially the kids who had said, "Is that Percy?" I waked out of the Big House and walked through camp. Everybody was either crying, or trying not to cry. I went into the Athena cabin and saw Annabeth curled up next to Percy, asleep. Her cheeks were tearstained, and her face was tomato red. I felt horrible for sending them on this quest. I hope they can forgive me, because I will never forgive myself. I heard some rustling outside, so I left Annabeth. I looked towards Half-Blood Hill and saw some Romans riding a chariot speed towards me.

"Hello Chiron. We heard about Percy's death, and we wanted to stay here until his shroud is burned," Hazel explained.

"I don't think we should burn his shroud. He was killed by fire, I don't think fire would put him at rest," I explained. "Maybe we should set it adrift." They nodded sadly, and rode the chariot to the stables. I went back to the Big House and went inside. I could really use some rest.

**There you go! Remember, this is only the preview, so it's only going to chapter five, but if you like this, review and I'll update further! No flames, Percy would be ashamed of you. - AssassinOfNeptune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with a (hopefully) awesome new chapter for you! Yeah, I get that you're mad at me for killing Percy, but should that stop you from liking this story? NO! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe… never mind. I don't own PJO.**

**Annabeth's PoV**

Nothing was the same after Percy. I lost interest in everything, even architecture. My cabin tried everything to help, but nothing worked. The only thing that brought me any joy was looking out at the sea, where I still felt like Percy was with me. I was on the beach, gazing at the ocean when I heard a voice.

"Why didn't you help?" I turned to see Poseidon, God of the Sea. I sniffled.

"I tried, Lord Poseidon, but I couldn't move. Something about seeing Percy in so much pain froze my blood and numbed my brain," I explained. "I feel horrible. It's all, my fault…"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I didn't mean it like that. Please don't blame yourself. Chiron sent him on that quest. Katie was standing right next to him. I was watching over him. The Fates are cruel; always causing merciless and gruesome deaths for their own entertainment. I blame them," Poseidon exclaimed. "I'm proud of Percy. He fought bravely, he saved Olympus more times than I can count. If only he could hear that himself." I nodded sadly and gazed back at the sea.

"It's calming, isn't it? The way the sea is so gentle and reassuring, yet aggressive and fierce when it needs to be? The sea is my only reminder of Percy. Except Riptide, of course," I said, as I pulled the pen out of my pocket. "It only responds to me now, but when it's in sword form it always drips saltwater, like the sword is crying for Percy. I never felt bad for a sword before, but I think Riptide is more than that."

"May I see the sword for a moment?" Poseidon asked. I handed it to him. He pulled the cap off and it stayed a pen. I reached over and took it and it transformed. The blade immediately started dripping. I felt Riptide vibrate, as if it was actually sobbing. I sighed, and dipped the blade into the ocean. Suddenly, the vibrating stopped, and it felt as if a weight had been lifted. I got an idea.

* * *

It was the time of Percy's funeral. We had decided to set his shroud adrift in a coffin made of sea shells and sandstone. I walked towards the coffin and lay Riptide (in sword form) on Percy's chest. I took Percy's arms and crossed them over the sword.

"Percy was a great guy," I said, tears spilling from my eyes. "He saved my life more times than I could count, and that's saying something. I feel absolutely horrible about what happened, and can only hope that Percy achieves Elysium. He was the bravest guy I have ever met, and... and..." I started sobbing and ran away from the coffin. Poseidon shot me a look of pity.

"Does anybody else have anything to say?" Chiron asked. Immediately everybody raised their hands. After everybody was done, Poseidon walked towards the coffin.

"Percy, my son, I grant you a safe journey as you drift home. I am so sorry that I failed you. Curse the Fates!" he yelled. Thunder sounded. "Curse you! I'm so sorry Percy. If only I could have helped..."

"Now, we set him adrift," Chiron said sadly. Some Hephaestus kids lifted the coffin and set it in the water.

"Goodbye Percy," Poseidon whispered. He willed the tides to pull the coffin into the water. I watched as it sank to the bottom about half a mile away from shore. I couldn't watch. I turned and ran to the Poseidon cabin.

**Grover's PoV**

I walked into Camp and noticed everybody crowded by the beach. I walked down to meet them.

"Lord Poseidon!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Percy is dead," he said. "This was his funeral." My smile faltered.

"You're kidding right?" I asked hopefully.

"I would NEVER kid about my son's death!" he shouted.

"Sorry Lord Poseidon! I didn't mean any disrespect!" I said hurriedly. "May I ask how he died?"

"Hyperion. He was burned to death while defeating Hyperion," Poseidon muttered. I ran off to find Annabeth. She was in her cabin staring at pictures of Percy and her during the war against the Titans.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry," I said quietly.

"I am too. But I've been developing a plan. If we can get into Tartarus and find Hyperion, we can get our revenge," she said, eyes gleaming with malicious pleasure.

"Calm down Annabeth, that's one of the most dangerous plans you've ever made and that's saying a lot," I said cautiously. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Grover, I just can't think straight."

"You should rest,'' I replied.

**Yeah, it was a short chapter, but I have MAJOR writer's block and this is starting to feel like homework. REVIEW, NO FLAMES OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN - AssassinOfNeptune**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finally continuing this story after forever because I had to stop writing my favorite story because of lack of popularity. So I'm back to this one where I see more potential and a new plot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This author does not own PJO or any books associated with it. All rights go to Rick Riordan and any copying of his books shall induce legal penalties that I currently do not know but probably will find out soon because I have bad luck and feel like everything happens to me.**

**Thalia's PoV**

Percy's death was devastating to me. He was like a brother I never had, or maybe a cousin or something! Oh wait he was my cousin… none-the-less I hated that he had died. To the extent that I was running away so I wouldn't have to face anything that reminded me of him again. It just hurt so much… I packed my bags and walked towards the border of camp.

"Going somewhere Thalia?" I turned to see my other cousin Nico di Angelo. I sighed.

"I have to leave Nico. I can't face this stupid camp knowing that Percy lay somewhere at the bottom of its lake. Don't you miss him?" I asked. His cold expression softened a bit.

"I… yeah Thalia, I do. We went through a lot together, and he rescued me from that horrid school I was in. Even through all that we have to stay here! It's the only safe haven for hundreds of miles!" Nico argued.

"Well I'm taking a chance, ok? I can't stay here, I'd rather die!" I yelled. Nico stood defiantly in front of the border.

"Then I'm going with you. For Percy!" I yelled taking his first step off the border. I walked with him out of camp.

"So where will we go?" I asked him. His head whipped around.

"You mean you had no plan at all?"

"Nope," I replied. He sighed and kept walking.

**Chiron's PoV**

First we lose Percy and now the other Big Three kids? What was happening here? We were losing campers every time we blinked! I was in the Big House with Dionysus talking about our recent loss of campers.

"Forget 'em Chiron, they wanna leave then let 'em!" Dionysus said, obviously drunk.

"Fine, if you insist Lord Dionysus," I replied reluctantly knowing I couldn't budge his decision. I was very worried though, as the gods were sure to be angered by this. My brain went into mental overload and I soon collapsed from exhaustion. The last thing I remember is the Apollo cabin running to my aid.

**Thalia's PoV**

Nico was really annoying me at this point. For three straight hours he had not taken a single break from his speech about his times with Percy. It only reminded me how much I miss him, and almost made me shoot Nico too.

"… and then we ran from the Furies and… then he just dived right in… he came up and then my father… he was like Chuck Norris!" he said. I only caught small snippets of hat he was saying.

"What is it with people and Chuck Norris?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Well Chuck Norris is the most epic guy on Earth, duh! The only person who ever beat him in a fight was Bruce Lee, and it was in a movie anyways," Nico explained. I sighed. This conversation wasn't much better.

"Hey Nico?" I asked. Nico looked at me.

"Yes cuz?" He asked.

"Wanna shut up for a minute? You're driving me insane?" I said. He looked down at his feet and shrugged.

"Sorry Thalia… you know Percy never minded my talking."

"Shut up about Percy, Nico! He's dead! Gone! Off he face of the Earth! Get over him "cuz."" I yelled. I saw tears at the edges of Nico's eyes.

"Fine then… I'll shut up." He said. I felt kinda bad, but I was too mad to be swayed by petty emotions like pity, but it turned out I had just made a big mistake.

It was the year 2045, and Nico hadn't said a word since that fateful day. Even though he had matured and was almost 47, he had been scarred. I'm not even sure he remembered how to speak. Anyways, I still looked like a 15 year old girl, but Nico… he looked like a man. He had a rugged black beard that he had shaved so that it had smoke patterns on it. He also had black hair and a buzz cut. He was much more muscular now too, but he wasn't like a body builder or anything. It was unnerving how different he looked from his teenage self. The only similarity was the pale skin. He always wore a long sleeve shirt and his favorite black leather vest over it, and some black jeans. Enough of him, let's get to our actual point. At the current time, about noon on August 18, 2045, we were headed back to camp for Percy's birthday celebration that they held there every year. I know what you're thinking, didn't I swear never to go back there? Yes I did, but Nico really wanted to. I could see in his eyes how much it would mean to him so I finally caved in. We walked towards my pine tree and stopped, our mouths agape. It was a horrid sight Camp Half-Blood was at the time. Only three large buidings were standing, and they were as far apart as possible. There was one on an island in the lake, one on the far side of the forest, and one on top of where the Big House once stood.

"What happened here?" I asked. Nico shrugged and a tear leaked out. It fell to the ground and I felt a cold breeze. I turned to see a man in black robes standing behind us with a large scythe that had black shaft and purple blade. He pointed his scythe at us and I felt like my life force was being pulled towards it.

"Who are you?" he asked in a German accent. His robes billowed in the breeze and distracted me. It seemed like they had blood splatters that faded and grew as the robed moved. "Well then? Out with it!"

"I'm Thalia and this is Nico. He doesn't speak," I explained quickly.

"Ah, I see. I am Victor, leader of the Dead Army, slayer of Morpheus, and son of Thanatos. I believe you are in my domain at the moment… so come with me," he said. My expression hardened.

"Or what?" I asked gathering up what little courage I had at the moment.

"Or you could sit here and be killed by any one of my enemies, who are cold and ruthless instead of taking my kind offer of food, shelter, and a chance to leave this place alive."

"Let's go Nico."

**I finally finished! Okay guys, this took me forever, so please review for me! Or at least favorite and follow, because this chapter took me a month to find the inspiration to write. ~AssassinOfNeptune**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with a new chapter for everyone! I'm sorry for any of you who missed the old plot, but I had no idea how I was gonna pull all of that off, so this seemed better. Anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, blah blah blah…**

**Thalia's PoV**

Victor led us to the large building that stood over where the Big House used to be. Up close I realized that the house was decorated very… oddly. I looked at Nico, who had a look of approval on his face. I understood why. The building was grey and had skulls of assorted monsters and demigods hanging from the turrets on the edges of the building, and the gate was Stygian iron. I'm guessing it reminded him of the Underworld, which he hadn't visited since we left Camp Half-Blood. Victor slid his hand along the gate and it opened with a high-pitched sound that almost sounded like a woman screaming. I shuddered and walked towards the front door.

"So… Victor… I thought there was supposed to be a celebration of Percy Jackson here every year," I said, trying to get over the dread I had felt ever since I passed the gates.

"Percy Jackson… AH! I remember that name! Yes, we used to celebrate him, but recent events have stopped that," He explained.

"You mean the fact that the camp no longer exists?" I asked. He chuckled, which was creepy because he sounded evil…

"Precisely. I suppose you want to know what happened? Well it's simple really, there was a fight that divided the camp into three different divisions. Eventually it became a bit more than a fight; it became a war," Victor said. I was listening intently, but his grimace told me that he didn't want to continue. "Come one, let's get you two settled in before I continue."

"Sounds great, but I'm sure you don't have any rooms that won't give me nightmares," I said. He gave me a questioning look.

"No offense, but the way you're dressed I wouldn't think a black room would scare you," he replied looking at my leather jacket and combat boots, both with chains and spikes on them.

"Don't judge me!" I shouted. He looked startled at first, but then he glared. His eyes turned so black I thought it was as though they were absorbing light.

"We have three rules around here. First of all, you shall never yell. It upsets the dead, and quite frankly, it upsets me. Second, you must not go into the basement. I promise you, if you enter the basement without my permission and guidance, you will die, I assure you. Finally, you must NEVER leave this building without the guidance of one of my officers and/or me. Am I understood?" Nico and I nodded quickly and followed Victor into the building. I was surprised by the contrast between the inside and the outside of the strange building. Inside the walls were gold and the floors were black and white marble. I noticed two hallways on ground level, and an entire floor or two above us.

"Well this is… unexpected…" I said. Nico nodded in agreement.

"My first soldiers and I decided that morale would not be very high if our living quarters looked like death. I don't see what the problem is, I find death very comforting," Victor said. I shivered.

"That's… nice." Victor grinned and took us to a desk in the corner of the room. There was a man sitting there in a grey uniform with purple epaulettes and an odd symbol on the arm. It almost reminded me of a Nazi uniform.

"Tchaikovsky, sign these people in. Register them as recruits," Victor said to the Nazi-like person, who was apparently Tchaikovsky.

"Right away sir. Names?" He asked.

"I'm Thalia Grace, and this is Nico di Angelo. He doesn't speak." Tchaikovsky nodded.

"Good. My name is Richman Tchaikovsky, but I go by Rich. I am Victor's accountant, I guess you could say. I also evaluate new recruits and place them on my list of recruits that are graduating to a higher rank," Rich explained. I nodded. "I also record which branch of our forces you would like to join. We have an air force, a navy, a branch of ground troops, and certain groups for people with special talents."

"That sounds great and all, but we didn't come to stay," I explained. Rich grimaced.

"I'm sorry, but you must stay. If you leave this building the first thing you'll see is blood. It's not safe out there, especially if you're leaving any of these buildings!" Rich explained.

"But we have to go!" I exclaimed. Rich thought about it for a second.

"Fine. Stay here for a few days until we can evaluate and train you. Then, you can talk to Victor and he may be able to help you out," Rich said.

"Thank you Rich. Anyways, where will we be staying?" I asked. Rich handed Nico a key.

"Third floor, room 129. Enjoy your stay, if the training doesn't kill you," Rich said. Nico and I walked towards the elevators and pressed the button to take us to the third floor where we would be staying. He doors opened up to a hallway that matched the lobby downstairs. Nico and I started walking down the hallway.

"125… 127… ah, here it is, 129!" I said. Nico put the key in and opened the door to a room with black walls. It was completely bare except for three doors labeled "Room 1," "Room 2," and "Kitchen."

"Okay… this is bare." I stated the obvious. Nico pointed to a pad on the wall that said "Create your room" on it.

"This will definitely be fun…" I said. I walked up to the dial and selected the room we were in. I saw assorted couches, chairs, tables, television sets, bookshelves, and other furnishings. I was curious so I selected a huge flat screen and placed it next to the window on the right side of the room. A vortex opened up and the flat screen appeared.

"Woah… I love this place already. So much better than our apartment don't you think Nico?" I asked. He nodded and smiled, pointing at the dial.

"You wanna try?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Okay, knock yourself out. But not literally, I'm afraid something will happen if we fall asleep here. This place gives me the creeps."

**Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it only took me like an hour. Anyways, review, favorite, follow, whatever! ~AssassinOfNeptune**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back. I wasn't gonna update for a while since I have a lot of work to do (my civics teacher is making me do a performance as a project and I have to be Hitler, yada yada yada), but I have a lot inspiration today since the girl of my dreams is now my girlfriend! I would bore you with details, but I think you'd rather read this… I hope so anyways. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Seriously, don't sue me and ruin the best week of my life.**

**Thalia's PoV**

I woke up the next morning in a lovely bed with purple floral patterns on the sheets and pillows… don't judge me! My room wasn't exactly big, but it was a good size for me. The walls were grey and there were two black doors – one leading to the living room and the other to my personal bathroom. There was a nightstand and a lamp right next to the bed, and I hadn't quite finished anything else. I got out of bed and grabbed my backpack, which had a spare change of clothes in it and changed in the bathroom before heading into the living room. It looked so much more hospitable than the day before. The couches had been rearranged and there were pictures of random things on the walls. I soon noticed the smell of eggs and bacon, so headed towards le kitchen. I entered and Nico was standing at the stove cooking eggs and bacon in a red apron that said "Kiss the Chef… or Die" on it. I burst out laughing and Nico jumped, spilling eggs on himself.

"I'm so sorry Nico, but… I-I'm sorry, but this is just p-priceless!" I stuttered while trying to contain my laughter. Nico glared at me and wiped his apron off in the garbage can and got back to cooking. He finished and got out a plate, scooping all of the food onto it.

"Hey! Where's my food?" I asked. He smirked and got out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something down and held it up.

"You spelled it oil? What does that mean?" I asked blatantly. He face palmed and wrote something else down before holding the paper up again.

"No dimwit, it's YOU SPILLED IT ALL!" I read. Then I gasped. "Nico!" He just smirked and continued eating. I scoffed and got some poptarts out of the cupboard. After we finished I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to reveal Rich, the clerk from yesterday.

"Hey Rich, what's up?" I asked. He looked slightly miffed.

"What's up? Training started four hours ago, that's what's up! Ugh, Victor's letting you off because you're new here, but if this happens tomorrow, you're screwed!" Rich explained. My face paled remembering Victor's weird eye trick.

"I'm sorry Rich, we'll be there on time tomorrow. I didn't know about it today."

"We called you five times this morning," Rich said. I looked at him blankly.

"Oh…" I said. "Well, bye Rich." He tried to say something but I shut the door in his face and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey Nico, set an alarm for tomorrow please?" I asked. He nodded and left for his room. I heard another knock at the door. I opened it to see Victor himself.

"Hello Thalia. We need to talk," he said as he walked in.

"What about?" I asked him while I sat on the sofa.

"Tchaikovsky told me about your desire to leave here. I'm sorry that I cannot oblige at this time, but I can do you a favor. Anything reasonable," He said. I thought about it as Nico walked out and Victor explained the situation to him.

"What should we do Nico?" I asked him. He thought about it for a second. Then it hit me. We looked at each other with the same look and I knew he had the same idea.

"You're son of Thanatos right? Hades lieutenant? Can you bring back our friend from the dead?" I asked. Victor thought about it.

"That depends. Some people are harder to retrieve. Who is it?" He asked.

"Percy Jackson."

"Woah… he's in the Isles of the Blest. That'll be pretty hard to pull off guys. Anything else you want?" He asked uncertainly.

"No. It's Percy we want." I said, my mind set.

"Fine. But this is big, you're gonna have to do something for me first."

"What do you want Victor?" I asked. He smirked.

"I need you to sneak into the building on the lake. One of my rivals lives there with her army. Assassinate her and bring me her flag and whip," He told us. I frowned.

"But we can't leave…" I said. Victor sighed.

"I will have Tchaikovsky help you there. I have some uniforms for you guys to sneak there in. Be careful though. My opponent's army specializes in ice and water fighting, and they are on a lake. Beware the whip, whatever you do." He said ominously.

"Oh… okay. C'mon Nico, let's go find Rich and prepare," I said. Victor led us out of our room and into a large courtyard where we found Rich leading a team of soldiers in training. Victor stood at attention and stuck his left arm straight out in front of him and yelled.

"ATTENTION!" He boomed. Everyone stopped moving and did took on the same pose as Victor.

"AND… ARMS DOWN!" He boomed again. Everyone put their arms down. "Tchaikovsky, come here for a second. We need you to lead these two on a mission."

"Yes sir, right away sir." He walked towards us and stood perfectly straight right in front of us.

"Take these two and get them Ariel uniforms, then train them for assassin work. Here's the mission papers," Victor said, handing Rich some folders.

"Thank you sir, I'll get right on it." He led us to a vault and opened it, revealing three sections. One labeled "Mortis," another labeled "Ariel," and the final one labeled "Pyros." Rich took us into the one labeled "Ariel" and we saw an assortment of ice blue uniforms with different insignias on them. He took down two of them that had waves on the arms and handed them to us along with caps and Celestial bronze tipped whips.

"These are the uniforms of Ariel officers. Ariel is the army we are penetrating soon. Will teach you how to be an Ariel, and then we shall leave. Don't mess up." With that he turned and left us there with a note of instructions.

"Great. At least I look good in blue," I said. Nco shook his head and walked towards a changing room. "Okay then, be that way!"

**DONE! I know, not that much action, but I have to build the plot guys. DON'T BE SO JUDGEMENTAL! Anyways, review, favorite, follow, whatever. ~ AssassnOfNeptune**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with an all new chapter of whichever amazing story this is! Not really though, nobody reads my stories -forever alone- anyways, on with le story! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. There. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Nico's PoV**

I put on my uniform and looked in the mirror of the bathroom in our apartment room. I must say, I looked pretty good in bright colors. Too bad I hate them.

"Okay Nico, focus," I whispered to myself in a strained voice. I hurt to talk because I hardly ever did, and when I did it was when I was alone, and even then it was barely a whisper.

"Hey Nico, hurry up! I have to change and I don't wanna use my bathroom!" Thalia yelled. I sighed and walked out and flashed her a "wtf" look.

"I spilled hairspray on the floor and it smells funny now," she said simply and walked into my bathroom. I rubbed my forehead and walked into the living room where Rich and Victor were sipping tea.

"Ah, it's the silent boy! Nick is it? No…" Victor struggled to remember my name.

"It's Nico sir," Rich said.

"Quiet Tchaikovsky, I'm focusing!" Victor snapped. "Ah yes! It's Nico!"

"But sir I-"

"Don't interrupt me Tchaikovsky, I'm trying to talk here!" Victor snapped again.

"Yes sir…" Rich frowned and focused on his tea.

"So Nico, that uniform looks good on you. Although it's a bit strange seeing you in bright blue, I have always seen you in black and grey," Victor said. I shrugged and looked at my uniform. It had an insignia on it that looked like an upside-down Delta with an eye in the middle. I pointed at it.

"Oh, that is the insignia of the Ariel. It stands for ice in some ancient language their leader discovered. She's a wacko…" Victor trailed off and I could tell he was remembering something horrific from the look on his face.

"I'm done!" I turned to see Thalia in the same uniform I was wearing, and she looked pretty good. It hugged her curves perfectly, and… wait, what? What am I thinking? That's my cousin! Well, technically we aren't genetically related… who cares? It's still gross!

"You okay Nico? Been starin' for a while…" Thalia said, blushing a bit. I nodded and tried to hide my blush. I saw that Victor and Rich were giving me smirks and trying to hold back laughter, so I flicked them off.

"Anyways, we need to have a plan," Victor said almost laughing. "Here's what I say. You sneak into the base, get a conference with their leader, assassinate her, and you are done here and you can leave with your beloved Percy Jackson. Get it? Got it? Good!" He stood up and grabbed Thalia, Rich and I and shoved us out the door.

"Well… let's go!" Rich said.

**Thalia's PoV**

The trek across the camp was unbearable. I saw the shattered remains of all of the old cabins lying around, all blackened. Then there was so much contrast in the sparkling lake and the icy blue at its center. It made me feel inadequate somehow. We got to the lake and Victor pulled out his radio.

"Sir we have arrived at the lake. Where are out boats? Yeah… okay… well they aren't here! Sorry sir… okay, I'll wait. Apparently out boats have been stolen or something. I wonder why…" Rich said. I heard some splashing and looked at the lake. Five guys (best restaurant ever) rose from the lake with tridents and icy-covered gloves that I'm guessing could freeze you.

"Come with us, or die!" The first shouted. I gathered my guts.

"That's original. How long did it take you to write that one?" I asked wittily.

"Thalia, now isn't the best time to get gutsy!" Rich said urgently. The guard touched my stomach with his glove and my entire torso froze solid.

"Woah! Watch the hands Bozo!" I yelled. He scoffed and did the same to Nico and Rich before knocking us out.

I awoke in an icy cell made completely of… well, ice. Even the bars were made of 8 inch thick icicles. I got up and groaned because my head hurt and looked down. They had taken my uniform and left me in nothing except my undergarments, which made me feel violated.

"Those perverts… they can't have none of this!" I said, trying to make the best of the situation. I recapped. I was locked in some icy cell in almost no clothes, and was freezing to death. My odds looked great, didn't they? I glanced around the cell some more. There was a bed in the corner, but the blankets were all covered in frost and the bed frame was made of ice.

"Where the hell do these people sleep?" I yelled, getting cold and frustrated. I heard some footsteps behind me.

"Well well, what do we have here? Don't you look nice?" I turned to see the guard that froze me at the lake.

"Shut up perv, you can't have my body! I'm too good for you!" I shouted, brain-dead. He smirked and opened the cell. He walked in and pushed me onto the bed.

"I can do whatever I want when you're here… unless you'd rather freeze to death. Here is my deal. I get to do what I want with you, and you get back one piece of clothing per day. Deal?" He said, lying on top of me. I kneed him in the groin and threw him on the floor of my cell.

"Never! I can take what I need!" I yelled. I got on top of him and punched him repeatedly until he was bloodied and his nose was crooked.

"I like this position," he said in the best seductive voice he could in his current state. I screamed and slammed his head onto the floor.

"Take that, you freaking molester person," I said feeling victorious. I grabbed his keys and his ice glove thing and left the cell to find Nico and Rich. After ten minutes of walking through the halls and getting hoots and wolf-whistles from the inmates who weren't frozen to death yet, I managed to find them in cells next to each other,

"Hey Nico, like my new look?" I asked him. He turned and his face converted to shock and he blushed horribly. I laughed and opened his cell for him. He grabbed the keys and opened Rich's cell.

"Woah Thalia, aren't you a bit underdressed for this place?" he asked. I slapped him.

"Try not to stare, boys," I said. We walked around until we found an exit. We walked upstairs until is started warming up and the frozen blood on my fist started melting a bit. We opened the door at the end of the staircase and found a giant lobby with silver accents and ice-blue marble. I noticed some dark windows indicating that it was night time, and everyone was asleep except for some night guards I saw in the far corner.

"Okay, let's try to be sneaky," Rich whispered.

"Really? I thought we would ask the guards for directions!" I replied. He sneered and lead us towards the elevators. He pressed the button and the elevator opened with a load BEEP! I turned and saw the guards staring at us, me especially.

"You can look, but don't touch boys," I said seductively, giving us enough time to get in the elevator and go to the penthouse.

"Wow Thalia, if they hadn't decided to molest you in your sleep we would be dead now," Rich said. I spun around.

"WHAT? They molested me?" I asked frantically. He smiled.

"No, I just thought that would be funny," he replied. I slapped him.

"You have a sick sense of humor…" The doors opened to an office with a bi chair in the middle. The chair spun around, revealing a teenage girl with blonde hair and an icy blue jacket and white Uggs.

"So, Thalia, Nico, Rich… I guess ol' Victor sent you here to assassinate me?" said the girl, who had a German accent. I cringed.

"You know my name?" I asked. She smiled.

"It was on the inside of your bra…" she said, wincing.

"You checked?" I yelled.

"No, but my perverted guards are all guys, don't tell me you expect them to not be craving for women," she said. I almost threw up.

"You sick, sick little girl." She chuckled and stood up.

"Well? Get it over with!" I looked at her with a confused look. "It's three to one, I'm outnumbered. Might as well accept it!" I charged at her and swung my fist. At the last moment she grabbed it and froze my arm before throwing me into a wall. Nico charged at her, but she just grabbe some nunchucks from her desk and smashed them over his head before swinging them at Rich. They shot out and icy beam that froze him solid. She smirked before walking towards me. She stood right in front of me.

"Sorry Thalia, but your story ends in a cold, harsh death…"

"Not if I can help it!" I looked up to see a cloaked figure with a scythe.

"It's on Cynthia…"

**DONE! Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter! I'm really sorry that this chapter was perverted, but honestly I think it really added to the detail and excitement of the chapter. Oh well, review, favorite, follow, whatever. ~AssassinOfNeptune**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my faithful readers. I hate to inform you, but I must revert to rant mode because I have to get this out. My girlfriend (the one that I was so happy about) had been… unfaithful I guess? A dear friend of mine overheard her saying that she wanted to break up with me already. It's been 11 days and even before that she told me that she really liked me. I feel like a real jackass now. I'm not begging for sympathy, so if that's why you think I'm writing this then you're a jackass too, but I use my writing to express my feelings and right now I feel like blowing something up. Enjoy the blood and gore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't PJO.**

**Thalia's PoV**

"It's on Cynthia…" I looked up and then recognized the voice.

"Victor!" I shouted. The cloaked figure nodded and got into a battle stance in front of the girl, who was apparently Cynthia.

"Ah, Victor! It's nice to finally get to watch you die," Cynthia said. I could see Victor smirk from under his hood.

"You'll see death today, but I assure you it won't be mine," Victor replied. Cynthia scowled and attacked. She used her nunchucks to fling icy beams at Victor as he deflected them with his scythe easily. After Cynthia got tired of this, she started attacking melee style. She swung her nunchucks at Victor's scythe and they wrapped around it. Victor, being much stronger, pulled her over and swung his scythe at her head. As it hit, she blew up into a puff of snow.

"Woo, glad that's over. Let's go!" I shouted. I turned and Cynthia was right in my face. She grabbed her nunchucks and swung them at me, hitting me in the face. I saw blood in my left eye and my face was slowly freezing.

"THALIA!" I heard a raspy voice say. I turned and saw Nico holding his throat.

"Nico? You… you talked!" I shouted while dodging Cynthia's other attacks as best I could. He nodded and pointed at Cynthia. I turned my head a bit to see the nunchucks coming again, but I was too late. They hit me in the chest and froze my lungs. I couldn't breathe at all.

**Victor's PoV**

I wasn't sure what surprised me more; Nico talking after I unfroze him, or Thalia being frozen. Nico didn't act surprised though, he just focused on helping her. He ran forward and kicked Cynthia into her desk and started breaking the ice around Thalia with a dagger. I, on the other hand, started attacking Cynthia. I swung my scythe at her and she rolled under it, swinging her nunchucks at me. I jumped over them and brought my scythe down on her back, and she crumpled as a purple light surrounded the wound. Everyone gathered around as Cynthia looked up at me with pain in her eyes.

"How could you Victor? I know we aren't friends anymore, but using your powers on me? Do you hate me that much?" She asked.

"You hurt my soldiers and you hurt me. Don't think I have forgotten about you cheating on me," I said. Cynthia looked at the floor and the purple light around her wound grew.

"I'm sorry Victor, but I loved him!" She shouted. My eyes changed for the second time in the entire time in two days. Again, they grew dark and began sucking the light out of the air as the light around Cynthia's wound grew to the point where it covered her entire torso.

"Then you should've told me instead of going behind my back and cheating! Do you know how much pain you put me through? I killed myself twice because of that. The only reason I'm still here is that I'm bound to this Earth by Death itself. I honestly don't think I'll ever regret this Cynthia, you brought it upon yourself," I finished by swinging my scythe at Cynthia's wound, which exploded into purple light. When the light died Cynthia was lying there with a dead look in her eyes, but her wound was gone. Her skin had also grown considerably paler and her irises were pale violet. Cynthia sat up for a second and whispered.

"Well played Victor…" then she fell over and her body faded.

"Well that was… I don't even know," Thalia said. I looked at Thalia.

"I took her soul away. I faded her from existence…" there was an awkward silence after that.

"Well… I guess we get Percy back now?" Thalia asked. I nodded and picked up my scythe.

"Give me a second…" I said. I drew a circle on the floor with my scythe and then wrote PERCY JACKSON in it in capital letters. Then I stood back and swung my scythe and it ejected a pure black beam that struck the circle and there was a flash of light. When it died down Percy was standing in place of the circle.

"Percy!" Thalia shouted running and hugging him. She let go and Percy gave her a blank look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention… he has no memory of anything except his name and basic English, Greek, and Latin. I probably should have brought that up, but I didn't think you'd actually survive long enough to get to Cynthia… bye!" I shadow-traveled away.

**Nico's PoV**

"Percy… you really don't remember?" I asked him, my vocal cords straining to make noise. He shook his head and shrugged. I frowned and almost cried.

"Percy…" Thalia trailed off. Rich, whom I had forgot was there stepped up and finally said something.

"I've seen this before… he can be cured. He has to be reminded of how he died and why he should keep living or he'll be stuck in a sort of Limbo state until he is either killed or the requirements are met," Rich said. I nodded.

"Okay… let us begin!" I shouted.

**DONE! Okay, I guess there wasn't as much gore as I wanted, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because writing is probably the only thing between me and suicide right now. Review, favorite, follow, whatever you want. Bye. ~AssassnOfNeptune**


End file.
